weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
November / December 2009 Playlist
This playlist started on November 2009. Morning: * Go For It / Bernie Williams / Moving Forward * Lookin' Good / Ursula Suzanna Pacheco / N/A * Pipeline / The Ventures / Gold * TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia) / MFSB / The Philly Sound * Soulful Strut / Young-Holt Unlimited / The Definitive Young-Holt Unlimited * Distance To The Sun / Gooding / Winter's Return * Early Morning Riser / Pure Prarie League / Pure Prairie League: Greatest Hits * The Other Side / Patrick Droney / The Other Side * Forever In Love / The Love Unlimited Orchestra / The Best Of Barry White's Love Unlimited Orchestra * Please Don't Forget / Aaron Neville / The Weather Channel Presents - Holiday Party Daytime: * Pandemonium / Lisa Hilton / Twilight & Blues * In The Moment / Freddie Washington / In the Moment * A Summer Night's Dream / Euge Groove / Born 2 Groove * All in All / Jim Lum / N/A * Ritmo De Otono / Bernie Williams Feat. Dave Koz / Moving Forward * Elizabeth / David Foster / David Foster * Living in High Definition / George Benson / Songs and Stories * Avalon / Ursula Suzanna Pacheco / N/A * On The Ocean / Rob White / Keep Riding * Best Of Times / Yvonne Ayers / N/A Primetime: * Return To Win / David Robidoux / Selections From Autum Thunder- 40 Years of NFL Films Music * First Gust / Chris Geith / N/A * Once & Again / Snuffy Waldren / Music by W.G. Snuffy Walden * Big Foot / Jim Weider / Big Foot * Song For America / Kansas / The Best of Kansas * Main Title from Home Alone / John Williams / Home Alone - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * The Lineman / Sam Spence / Selections From Autum Thunder- 40 Years of NFL Films Music * Metameme / Sound Tribe Sector 9 / Peaceblaster * Wizards In Winter / Trans Siberian Orchestra / The Lost Christmas Eve * Touch / Boney James / Send One Your Love Overnight: * Winnie's Guitar / Lynn Patrick / Winnie's Guitar * Truth Simplicity & Love / Soulstance / Vintage Chill, Vol. 1: Spring * Try To Imagine / Yvonne Ayers / N/A * Love Song / Ryan Farish / Love Song - Single * Mixed Precipitation / Chris Geith / N/A * Magic Moonlight / CC Gilmore / N/A * Bermuda Breeze / Bill Pound / N/A * Peace Waltz / Lenny Marcus / Winter's Spring * Sarah's Dream / Jim Lum / N/A * Late Bloomer / Norman Fisk / N/A Notes * This is the first regular playlist since November 2008 Playlist to have a Dave Koz song on it. * Touch by Boney James is the only smooth jazz song in this playlist's Primetime section. The other are rock (First Gust, Big Foot, Wizards in Winter), orchestra (Home Alone theme, Return to victory) and a few non jazz genre. This happen on July 2010 Playlist as well when they reused Touch. * Overnight has the most N/A songs than any other section in this playlist. * Chris Geith is only used at the evening hours. Category:Playlists Category:2009 Playlist